Ethylbenzene is a valuable commodity chemical which is currently used on a large scale industrially for the production of styrene monomer. Ethylbenzene may be produced by a number of different chemical processes but one process which has achieved a significant degree of commercial success is the alkylation of benzene with ethylene in the presence of a solid, acidic zeolite catalyst. In the production of ethylbenzene by this process, ethylene is used as the alkylating agent and is reacted with benzene in the presence of the catalyst at temperatures which vary between the critical temperature of benzene up to 900.degree. F. (about 480.degree. C.) at the reactor inlet. The reactor bed temperature may be as much as 150.degree. F. (about 85.degree. C.) above the reactor inlet temperature and typical temperatures for the benzene/ethylene reaction vary from 600.degree. to 900.degree. F. (315.degree. to 480.degree. C.), but are usually maintained above about 700.degree. F.(about 370.degree. C.) in order to keep the content of the more highly alkylated benzenes such as diethylbenzene at an acceptably low level. Pressures typically vary from atmospheric to 3000 psig (about 20785 kPa abs) with a weight ratio of benzene to ethylene from 15:1 to 25:1, usually about 20:1 (benzene:ethylene). Space velocity in the reaction is high, usually in the range of 1 to 6, typically 2 to 5, WHSV based on the ethylene flow, with the benzene space velocity varying accordingly, in proportion to the ratio of the reactants. The products of the reaction include ethylbenzene which is obtained in increasing proportions as temperature increases together with various polyethylbenzenes, principally diethylbenzene (DIEB) which also are produced in increasing amounts as reaction temperature increases. Under favorable operating conditions on the industrial scale, an ethylene conversion in excess of 99.8 weight percent may be obtained at the start of the cycle
In the commercial operation of this process, the polyalkylated benzenes, including both polymethylated and polyethylated benzenes are recycled to the alkylation reactor in which the reaction between the benzene and the ethylene takes place. By recycling the by-products to the alkylation reaction, increased conversion is obtained as the polyethylated benzenes (PEB) are converted to ethylbenzene (EB). In addition, the presence of the PEB during the alkylation reaction reduces formation of these species through equilibration of the components because at a given feed composition and under specific operating conditions, the PEB recycle will reach equilibrium at a certain level.
Ethylbenzene production processes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos.3,751,504 (Keown), 4,547,605 (Kresge) and 4,016,218 (Haag); reference is made to these patents for a detailed description of such processes. The process described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,504 is of particular note since it includes a separate transalkylation step in the recycle loop which is effective for converting a significant proportion of the more highly alkylated products to the desired ethylbenzene product. Other processes for the production of ethylbenzene are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,169,11 (Wight) and 4,459,426 (Inwood), in both of which a preference for large pore size zeolites such as zeolite Y is expressed, in distinction to the intermediate pore size zeolites used in the processes described in the Keown, Kresge and Haag patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,483 (Burress) describes a process for the production of ethylbenzene using zeolite ZSM-12 as the alkylation catalyst.